merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rod12/Recurring Story Elements of The Show
Throughout the history of the show they have had certain recurring story elements that you always see in every season some of the most popular are Merlin's Secret of his Magic Power, A Villain within Camelot, stand alone Episodes, Magic being Banned in Camelot and many more. When Series 5 finally does start I hope ends certain recurring story elements that they have used throughout the shows history but same time I hope they improve some of the recurring story elements as well. Some of the recurring story elements I think the show should put a stop to and not use again are A Villain within Camelot, Arthur dealing with a Princess from another Kingdom, and Morgana overthrowing Camelot and trying to become Queen again. With the recurring story element of A Villain within Camelot you would hope with Agravaine being killed that story line is finally put to rest because know one was real a fan of Agravaine I do get why the show added him during Series 4 but I don't think it was real necessary to have him as a Series Regular and having him appear in every single epiosde you could of used Morgana more instead like simply have her sneak into Camelot for some reason I mean Morgause did it enough times why can't Morgana it would show her as still a major threat and you would have her appear in all 13 Episode of the Series rather than her not be apart of some like they have done recently. Arthur dealing with a Princess from another Kingdom hopefully that story line has officially end now that he and Gwen are married now if they want to bring a Princess from another Kingdom have there as guest and be interest in one of the Knights of the Round Table. Morgana Pendragon overthrowing Camelot and trying to become Queen they have now done that story line in two series finally I think its time to put that story line to rest I real would want to see the show do it again in Series 5 I understand you need a big threat against Camelot and you would like the shows finally to be big epic storyline but I think they can come up with something new have her simply want to destroy Camelot. Now as for recurring story elements that could improve on are Merlin still being look as just a Servant, the stand alone Episodes and Morgana Pendragon and Guinevere Pendragon not appearing in all 13 Episodes of a Series. Having Merlin still being looked at as just a Servant needs to be improved upon I understand why the show has him as a Servant I do but that story line has pretty much run its course on the show and I would like to see him be looked at more has an advisor to the rest of the characters and less as a Servant. As for The Show doing Stand Alone Episode I'm not the biggest fan of them mainly because most of the times the story doesn't have any signifcants to the overall story for the certain series or there just bad stories. Now if the show wants to keep doing them simply make it a good story and have it have some important signifants to the overall story of the certain series. Now with Morgana Pendragon and Guinevere Pendragon along with the two actress that play them not appearing in all 13 Episode of a certain Series I do undertand the possible reasons of why they don't appear but at least to me Merlin, Morgana Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere Pendragon are the four main cast members of the show to me they should appear in all 13 Episodes. Even if its a small amount of screen time those four main cast members should always be in all 13 Episodes of The Series. Hopefully in the end Series 5 will have changed these certain story lines. In the end I would like to know what Recurring Story Elements of the Show do you like, dislike, want to see improved or happy they they finall might be gone from the show. Category:Blog posts